Iop
=Introduction= Iops are renowned for being courageous knights who let their weapons do the talking. One thousand years have flown by since the DOFUS era but the World of Wakfu finds these fellows as fiery as ever. Their unshakeable sense of pride makes fearsome protectors and warriors out of these characters. Any organisation with a few Iops in its ranks is bound to like a good fight now and again. Most Iops are part of the Last Sentinels, a group which fiercely opposes any radical movement towards alchemistry. When it comes to defending their strong opinions, Iops have no trouble letting their enemies know exactly how fierce they can be. Make a note of it! Iops have bravery and courage in their hearts and shining weapons in their fists. Iops are go-getting Warriors beyond reproach! One thing's for sure: Iops know how to use their weapons. They need to draw first blood at least once a day just to feel alive. Their impetuousness can make Iops the best of knights ... and the worst! =Class Spells= The class spells available to members of the Iop class are: =Statistic growth= Iop start with 56 HP, and gain +8 HP per level. =Key Information= * Role: Fearsome Warrior. * Strike power: Excellent. Frontal damage from Iops is one of the highest of all classes. * Flexibility: Good. Iops deal high frontal damage (earth), multiple rapid damage (air) and can act as support for their allies in battle. * Cooperation: Very good in a support role (+25% à + 50% damage to group). With their tackle skill, they also play a blocking role well. * Place in combat: Front line! Their high level of health points added to their use of a shield means that Iops are walking armoured vehicles! * Suitable Targets: Clumsy, solitary and slow beasts (Gobballs for example) * Unsuitable Targets: Any enemy that moves quickly and attacks from a distance (Tofus for example) Specialities in spell branches * Fire: Application of states (Immolation for example) and area of effect spells. * Earth: Huge damage and immobilisation of the enemy (Stunned). * Air: Rapid damage and increase in range. * Support: Resilience and increase in strike power. =History= The Iop class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was first introduced as a Paladin class with powerful close-range attacks. Some of the popular spells amongst the Iop of Dofus included: pressure, jump, power and Iop's wrath. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. =Trivia= *The Iop class's full name is "Iop's Heart" *Iop was named after Yop, a yogurt drink (a developer in-joke). *The letter which make up the name Iop are commonly found adjacent to each other on a computer keyboard in the same order (under the keys 8, 9 and 0 respectively). =External Links= *Iop at Wakfu's Official Site *Iop Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Iop at Dofus' Official Site *Iop at Dofus Wikia Category:Class